


Digging up Trouble

by greeneggs101



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Dogs, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute, dog park
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:26:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29301114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greeneggs101/pseuds/greeneggs101
Summary: Two dog lovers meet in a park~
Relationships: Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 6





	Digging up Trouble

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ManaGummi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ManaGummi/gifts).



> Inspired by (but not directly related to) managummi's dog walker au. There's never enough dog-related au's in the world!

"Good job, Goofy!" Sora exclaimed as the large black dog brought back a stick almost as big as he was. "That's not the stick I threw... but good job!"

Goofy dropped the stick, barking eagerly for Sora to throw it again.

Sora looked down at the stick (it was more of a branch) and sighed. Glancing over he saw his other dog, a small Yorkie named Donald, happily sniffing his way around the area Sora had stopped to play with Goofy. He occasionally barked at a few things like frogs, but for the most part, he kept to himself. Meanwhile, Goofy barked again to remind Sora of the "stick" he had to throw.

With a grunt, Sora lifted the large branch and threw it as far as he could. It didn't get far, maybe a yard or two, and Goofy ran past it anyway to go find some other stick Sora definitely didn't throw.

But that was okay. Goofy was a good dog.

Sora waited patiently, glancing over when Donald began to park at something else before digging at the ground, hunting some new invisible enemy.

_ “Ruff! Ruff!”  _

Sora blinked, glancing down as a dog — not his dog— ran up to him, dropping a ball at his feet.

"Uh..."

The dog was totally black, much like Goofy, but where Goofy had long droopy ears, this dog’s large ears were almost round in shape and perked up in excitement. It barked again, nudging the ball with its nose and encouraging Sora to throw it.

_ "Mickey!" _

Sora grinned at the dog. "I think your owner's calling you."

"Mickey! You not supposed to-- oh."

Sora glanced up, his breath instantly stolen by a pair of clear teal eyes, silver hair and— 

And possibly the hottest body Sora had ever seen. Tall and muscular with biceps that looked like they would give the best hugs. 

Sora never thought he had a type, but suddenly, looking into amazing teal eyes and a shy smile, Sorea realized he _definitely_ had a type.

"Sorry about him," the man said, grabbing the dog's collar and pulling him away a bit. "He's, uh, demanding." 

The dog, Mickey, barked in indignation, protesting the adjective his owner used to describe him. The man began to blush, his face heating up to a lovely shade of red.

Sora felt his own face heat up in empathy and shyness. Oh... and he was cute too!

"It's okay!" Sora grinned, reaching down to pick up the ball. Mickey was instantly on alert, parking excitedly. Throwing the ball, Sora watched as it sailed over the field, Mickey chasing after it with a speed that surprised him.

The man laughed, hiding it a little behind a hand. "He loves that ball you know."

Sora grinned. “He gave it up rather easily to a stranger."

Teal eyes glanced over with a shy grin. "He must have thought he could trust you."

Sora's heart swelled at the words, feeling so proud that a dog trusted him on sight. He held out his hand."I'm Sora! And this is Donald," He pointed at the small white dog that had come over to sit near his legs, anticipating trouble. “And the other dog around here somewhere is Goofy.”

The man laughed, hiding it again with a hand. Sora wanted to see what that laughed looked like on full display.

"I'm Riku," the man eventually said. "And that's Mickey..."

Sora grinned, "How long have you had him? He seems really well trained."

"Actually... he kinda found me. I had stopped to get this stray dog out of the road and instead he hopped into the passenger seat," Riku smiled with a hint of nostalgia. "He never left. I mean. I did check to make sure he wasn't someone's dog, but no one claimed him so... I adopted him." 

Sora sighed, "That's so sweet! Donald and Goofy kinda adopted me too. I used to volunteer at a dog shelter and they never left me alone, so I adopted them!"

They sat and talked for a while, as it seemed Mickey had gotten distracted while retrieving his ball. Though... they weren't

Coming up the hill was the oddest sight: two black dogs, one much larger than the other, carrying a small  _ tree _ between them, Mickey nearly hidden by the leafy green leaves.

Unable to hold back, Sora fell to his knees in laughter, Where on earth?

"Is that... Did your dog dig up a tree?!" Riku uttered, still in disbelief.

Sora let out another peal of laughter, holding his stomach. It hurt so much but he couldn't stop laughing. Donald yipped and barked in excitement.

Soon Riku joined him on the ground as well, his own laugher no longer hidden, but on full display as they both laughed at the absurdity of their dogs.

The dogs dropped the tree on the ground nearby, their tails wagging in excitement.

Sora eventually regained his breath first, looking over at Riku, those beautiful teal eyes filled with mirth. "So uh... you wanna get coffee or something? I think we're gonna need to plan out how we're gonna replant a tree with nobody noticing."

Riku chuckled again, reaching up to pet both Mickey and Goofy behind the ears.

"Sure! It's a date!"

Sora blushed at the words. “A date?"

Riku's face reddened as well, and he reached out to take Sora's hand. It was warm and calloused, but strong and seemed to just fit in Sora's. "Yeah... a date." 

A cold nose pressed into his hand, and Sora yelped until he looked down and found Goofy licking his hand, looking for treats. Beside Goofy, Donald looked up with a surprisingly knowing look. Beside Riku, Mickey pressed his head into the back of Riku's knee, nudging him closer. 

Who knew dogs made such good matchmakers?

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Happy Valentine's Day Gummi!


End file.
